Happy New Year !
by Yumi Take
Summary: Depuis qu'il a retrouvé son corps, Ed a l'air vide, privé de quelque chose. Pour y remédier, Al, Winry et Pinako ont prévu de lui faire une surprise pour le nouvel an. Mais tout ça ne va pas tourner comme ils l'avaient prévu... /!\ Edvy /!\


**Happy New Year !!!**

[31 Décembre, Resembool]

Une voix résonne dans la campagne…

- Ed !!! Amène-toi !!! C'est bientôt minuit !!!

- Pff… J'arrive Winry…

Ed n'avait pas l'air très motivé du tout de fêter le nouvel an avec toute sa "famille". Depuis que son frère et lui avaient retrouvé leur corps respectifs, il semblait absent, comme si quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) lui manquait. Il passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur et ne revenait qu'à la nuit tombée.

Bien sûr, Al, Winry et Pinako s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais ignorant la cause de sa mélancolie, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que cela lui passe.

- T'étais où encore ? lui demanda Winry tout en lui donnant un coup de clé anglaise sur la tête. Bon, grouille-toi, tout le monde est déjà là.

« Tout le monde ? » se demanda Ed.

En effet, on ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il y aurait des invités. Les autres avaient préparé cette "surprise" dans le but de lui rendre le sourire. Ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion que ce qui manquait à Ed était les amis qu'il s'était fait durant son périple. Ils s'étaient donc chargés d'envoyer des invitations aux quatre coins d'Amestris et à Xing ainsi qu'à certains membres de l'armée pour fêter le nouvel an.

Lorsqu'il entra, le blondinet fut grandement surpris. A l'intérieur, rassemblés rien que pour le nouvel an, se trouvaient énormément de gens. Parmi eux, le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye, mariés depuis peu, Lin et Ranfan, Izumi et son mari (je me souviens plus comment il s'appelle), Gracia et Elysia, Rose, en pleine discussion avec Al et quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Ce quelqu'un était une jeune femme de petite taille (comprendre par là, plus petite qu'Ed XD), aux cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'aux hanches et aux yeux… violets !? Elle portait un pantalon moulant noir et un t-shirt moulant au col montant, noir également, sans oublier des mitaines montant jusqu'au coude.

Elle adressa un sourire charmeur à Ed, bien qu'un peu… sadique ? Il remarqua à ce moment qu'elle avait une main sur la hanche. Tout en elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

- Ed, ça va ? lui demanda son frère.

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu avais l'air absent…

- Ce n'est rien ! T'en fais pas ! fit Ed avec un sourire gêné.

Winry arriva à ce moment là, tirant par la manche l'inconnue aux yeux violets.

- Ed, je te présente… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Enola, je te l'ai dit y'a pas deux minutes… répondit-elle avec l'air de dire « Mais t'es stupide ou quoi !? »

- Désolée ! Donc, Ed, je te présente Enola ! Elle a toujours rêvé de rencontrer le Fullmetal Alchemist.

- Ah euh… bonjour !

- Je t'imaginais plus grand…

- QUI EST UN NAIN DE JARDIN PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT !?

Al et Winry se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils avaient tout essayé pour le faire réagir, sans résultat, et voilà que cette Enola sortait de nulle part et réussissait à la faire s'énerver en à peine une phrase. Ils avaient bien fait d'accepter qu'elle vienne.

- On va vous laisser, on doit s'occuper des invités !

Et ils partirent, laissant nos deux compères seuls, enfin, aussi seul qu'on peut être dans une pièce remplie de gens. En parlant de gens d'ailleurs, le colonel ne tarda pas à se présenter devant Ed, son habituel sourire moqueur scotché au visage.

- Et bien Fullmetal ! C'est une bien jolie fille que tu as à tes côtés ! C'est ta petite amie ?

- Nan…

- Et puis quoi encore !? Manquerai plus que je sorte avec un nabot !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nabot !?

- Nan mais j'aimerai bien le savoir, o chibi-san !

A l'entente de cette phrase, Ed pâlit. Ce surnom… une seule personne au monde s'était jamais permis de l'appeler comme ça et c'était justement la personne à laquelle lui faisait penser cette fille.

- Edward, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Mustang.

- Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai...

Edward ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il parlait.

- Euh… si tu parle de moi, tu rêves pas, fit Enola.

- Je vais t'assassiner…

- Voyons Edward ! On ne parle pas comme ça…

- La ferme, il a raison ! Même si il va avoir du mal à m'assassiner…

- Je trouverai bien un moyen sale palmier ! Tu es parti… TU ES PARTI ALORS QUE TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE TU ME LAISSERAIS PAS TOMBER !!! Je te déteste… acheva Ed en tournant les talons et en courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Winry se tourna vers Enola.

- Tu n'étais pas censée ne pas le connaître ?

- Bon, ma couverture est foutue, autant reprendre mon apparence préférée…

Enola se transforma en un jeune homme au physique androgyne qu'Al connaissait bien…

- Envy !

- Tout juste ! répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.

- Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ici !? Et pourquoi Ed a dit que tu l'avais abandonné !? Et…

- Calme-toi ! Et oublie pas de respirer, Ed m'en voudrait si tu t'étouffais en me posant des questions…

- Je crois qu'il t'en veut déjà…

- Je sais, c'est de ma faute… Tu sais pas où il a pu partir ?

- Non…

- Bon, tant pis, je vais chercher alors !

Et, avant qu'Al ou n'importe qui d'autre ait pu ajouter un mot, il partit en courant, suivant les traces du Fullmetal.

- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser partir ? demanda Mustang.

- Je sais pas… on peut toujours le suivre, non ?

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ed n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu se ramener comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? Comme si il ne l'avait jamais abandonné ? Comme si…

- Finalement, j'aurai pas réussi à l'oublier… dit-il, amer.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça…

- Ta gueule, sale palmier.

- Ed, je…

- J'ai dit ta gueule !

- Je suis désolé d'être parti… pardonne-moi.

- Et si je te pardonne pas ?

- Je partirai pour de bon.

- Je ne te pardonne pas.

Et, sans laisser le temps à Envy de réagir, il se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Maintenant t'es pardonné ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Au loin, ils entendirent des feux d'artifice.

- Bonne année, nabot.

Et, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne le quitterait plus, l'homonculus embrassa à nouveau Ed, montrant que son nabot lui avait vraiment manqué.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Quelques mètres plus loin, les invités de Pinako se souhaitèrent également une bonne année, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux amoureux (voyeurs ! .).

* * *

Alors, maintenant que vous avez fini, je propose de vous donner une petite explication sur cette fic.^^

Tout simplement, alors qu'Ed et Al cherchaient encore un moyen de retrouver leurs corps respectifs, Envy avait promis à Ed qu'il n'allait pas le quitter, quitte à aller vivre à Resembool avec lui. Le truc, c'est qu'une fois tout terminé, Ed n'a plus eu de nouvelles de son palmier préféré. Voilà pourquoi il était si en colère contre lui. Par contre, ne me demandez pas pourquoi Envy s'est tiré, j'en sais rien. u.u Ah, et si Al était à peu près au courant de leur relation, il ignorait tout de la promesse faite à son frère.


End file.
